kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Soichi Kikaigou
( ) |affiliation = TBA |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Rube: New Age (production-wise) The Locomotive Kamen Rider |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA |cast = TBA |complex2 = |label2 = Kamen Rider Diesel }} is , is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Diesel.When Soichi uses the Diesel Driver and Ride Gear he becomes Kamen Rider Rube. History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 42.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 126 m. per 1.5 sec. also known as is the primary base form of Kamen Rider Diesel. Diesel's standard weapon is the D-Slazer. Diesel has Three Finishers: *Disel Driver: ** '||}}: *D-Slazer: ** : *** '||}}: *** '||}}: Appearances: Kamen Rider Diesel Episode TBA - Engine Arms= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. also known as is another base form of Kamen Rider Rube. Diesel has Two Finisher: *Diesel Driver: ** '||}}: *D-Slazer: ** ||}}: Appearances: Diesel Episode TBA. - Hard Diesel= Hard Diesel Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. also known as is another base form of Kamen Rider Diesel. In this form, Diesel's weapon is a mounted turret on his left shoulder. Diesel has only one Finisher: *Diesel Driver: ** '||}}: Appearances: Diesel Episode TBA - Blade Diesel= Blade Diesel Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. also known as is another base form of Kamen Rider Diesel. In this form, Rube's weapon is a dual-mounted blade on each arm. Diesel has only one Finisher: *Diesel Driver: ** '||}}: Appearances: Diesel Episode TBA. }} - Super= Hyper Diesel Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 42.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 126 m. per 1.5 sec. also known as is the super form of Kamen Rider Diesel. Diesel's standard weapon is this form is Hyper Steam Trigger. Diesel has Three Finishers: *Disel Driver: ** '||}}: *D-Slazer: ** : *** '||}}: *** '||}}: *Hyper Steam Trigger: ** : ***D-Slazer + Hyper Steam Trigger: ***Hyper D-Trigger: Appearances: Diesel Episode TBA }} }} Equipment Devices *Diesel Driver - Transformation Belt *Ride Gear - Transformation Trinket Weapons *D-Slazer - Diesel's personal weapon *Hard Machine - Hard Diesel's weapon *Bullet Blades - Blade Diesel's weapon *Hyper Steam Trigger - Hyper Diesel's weapon Notes to be added Appearances * Rube **''Kamen Rider Rube: New Age'' **Final Episode: Final Match! The Greatest Battle! * Diesel **Episode 1: The Locomotive Kamen Rider! **Episode 2: Pop star or Kamen Rider